Human Life
by Icerose987
Summary: Left with no choice, the Doctor is forced into making himself human. How will Clara cope? Will this new man who looks like the Doctor feel different about her? Whouffle. A bit fluffy but not too adult.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic ever, so please enjoy! I just wanted to see how Clara would react to the Doctor being human and what he would be like (or at least what I thought he would be like) as a human. So then, GERONIMO!**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**

The Doctor was coughing. He didn't normally get sick, so something had to be wrong.

"Doctor?" his current companion, Clara inquired. She knew that he knew what was happening to him, so she knew that he would explain.

"I have a disease. It is a deadly disease that only infects Timelords. I'm so sorry Clara, but this is the only way. Even regeneration can't heal me." the Doctor explained, coughing between each sentence.

"Why are you sorry? What are you going to do?" Clara was confused. That was the simple way of stating the emotions running through her head at this precise moment.

"Seeing as one of your echoes lived on Galifrey, I assume you have heard of the Chameleon Arch. I am going to rewrite every cell in my body so that it is human. You are going to have to be patient and brave, Clara, but I know you can do it." he said, taking her head in hi hands and kissing her forehead softly. "But for now, we can write a history for me to slot into. Hm… 2010 New York sound alright? I'll be John Smith and you can be Clara Smith!"

Clara shook her head. "In no version of reality will I ever be your wife, Doctor! Anyway, I don't really want this John Smith wanting to have kids with his 'wife' thanks!"

"OK then, friends who are sharing a flat to keep costs down! I will be a senior school teacher for science, and you can be a….?" he waited for Clara to continue, as he didn't want anymore wrong assumptions.

"Kindergarten teacher, as I believe they call it in the USA." She finished for him, smiling sweetly.

"Right then, I'll sort this whole thing out, and you can go for a swim or something!" he told the short, dark haired girl before she left the control room. Once she stepped out of the room, he sealed the door until this was all over and took a deep breath. Last time he went through this, many years ago, it was extremely painful. He had promised himself that he wouldn't go through that again unless it was absolutely necessary. But he had never thought of going through this, whilst there was a girl like Clara caring for him. After recording a couple of things for Clara, he prepared the fob watch and the Chameleon Arch for his transformation.

"Geronimo." Was the last thing he said before the screaming started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! People liked it? This is a bit different. Never mind! I shall write some more before I go away for a while. So enjoy the second chapter of this story that may go in any direction. Who knows (I don't really know myself!)?**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! If I did, the Ponds would probably still be around, or the Doctor would visit them from time to time!**

After what felt like hours of the TARDIS shaking around, the brunette uncurled herself from the ball she had formed on the floor. Her brown eyes were filled with worry as she went to enter the Console Room.

There was no sign of the Doctor. The doors were closed and nothing seemed out of place in the mysteriously empty room. The screen was showing the date as: _15__th__ January 1910, _and the place as: _London, Earth_.

_Oh great, so not New York 2010 then._ Clara thought before the face of the Timelord flicked onto the screen.

She smiled at his smile, his warm eyes looking at her, even though she knew it was a recording. His dark brown hair flopped over his eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. He was obviously in too much of a rush to look decent.

"So yeah, Clara. The TARDIS may have placed us somewhere other than planned, but it should still be on Earth." The recording began, a lot of emphasis was put on the 'should'. "Where ever it takes us, the backstory will be altered to fit the current time. Plenty of clothes for you in the wardrobe!

"Anyway, there are a few rules. Rule One: don't let me walk out on you. That would be rubbish seeing as you are meant to be looking after me. Rule Two: don't let me fall in love. I made that mistake last time, and it hurt her and broke both my hearts. But if, and this is highly unlikely, I happen to fall in love with you, make your own decisions. I don't really want to stop you from doing what you think is best for both of us Clara. Rule Four, no Rule Three: keep me unexposed to things for this life," he signaled all around him. "The TARDIS will keep herself hidden in your room, and the sonic screwdriver will stay in here. The fob watch containing my consciousness is what he will have to keep, but due to some psychic stuff that is far too complicated to explain," at this, Clara raised one eybrow, "I will ignore it, but know I must keep it. If that makes any sense to you, which I might doubt. I don't seem to be making much sense these days. My stupid train of thought is far to fast, even for me. Rule Four: after six months, open the watch in front of me. I have estimated that six months is a safe enough time for the virus that is in my system to die. So, be prepared for a human version of me for a while, Clara! Geronimo!" and the film ended there.

Clara nodded as she stepped out of the console room to find an appropriate dress for the era that she was going to have to live in. She guessed that jeans and a t-shirt might not be suitable for the Edwardians.

Returning to the console room, she smiled back at the face, which happened to be on the screen at that moment in time. The Doctor was smiling at her, just after saying, "Geronimo!" She was a simple blue dress that flowed down to the floor beneath her, and a matching blue hat sat elegantly on her head. The corset was tight around her middle, but she still felt comfortable wearing it. Brown hair was pinned back neatly behind her head in a bun. Her small right hand reached over to the door of the TARDIS and pulled it open gently. As she stepped out, she didn't marvel at the room she was in before turning around to pull the door shut. "See you later, Doctor!" she whispered into the TARDIS, as if the recorded face if the smiling Doctor could hear her, Then she pulled the doors shut to the madman's amazing blue box.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't believe that people actually like my writing! It's not that I think everyone is really mean, it's just that I don't think I'm brilliant at this whole creative writing thing. I prefer reading other people's writing an pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes to myself. Not that I get it right all the time, I just notice these small errors. Actually, how old do you think I am? Just wondering if it is made obvious by the level of writing that I am at.**

**Anyway, enough of me, here is the requested Chapter Three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! (My computer tried to correct this to WHOM. Doctor Whom. Not quite as catchy as Doctor Who.)**

Hearing the deep blue door lock itself, the dark haired girl turned around to find out where she was. Finding herself in a cupboard, she guessed that this must be the place the blue box in front of her was going to hide itself. The girl left the small, dark room and shut the door behind her. In this door was a small key, which she twisted to lock away the magical machine. Taking the key from the lock, she threaded it onto a golden chain around her neck. The key to the cupboard was one of two keys on this chain. The second was for the TARDIS.

The door had led the girl into a bedroom. This room wasn't large, but it would do for the brunette who usually lived in an attic. The walls were a pale cream and oak floorboards that creaked under her feet covered the floors. Two windows on the western wall created a gap for light from outside pierce into the room, but it wasn't very bright at that moment in time. A few gas lamps that stuck out from the walls lit up the rest of the gloomy room. On the southern wall was a bed with a metal frame and a painting was hanging above it. This painting showed the girl and the man she had travelled with for what felt ages, literally lifetimes of adventures in her case. He wore his funny bowtie and his cheerful smile was accurately added to his facial features. The artist had even captured the way his chin stuck out, which almost made the girl laugh, but at least it made her smile. Opposite the bed stood a large, oak wardrobe that was filled with clothes appropriate for the late Edwardian Era. Finally, beside this wardrobe stood a door. This door would lead to the rest of the house that this girl was going to be living in, putting her strange and impossible life with a madman behind her. For a few months she would become Clara Oswald, a normal girl who lived with John Smith the normal human male.

A few moments later, Clara had figured out how to boil the water without the help of an electric kettle and had poured two cups of tea. One she cradled in her small hands, the other stood on the table, steam rising out of it.

Hearing a small cough behind her, the dark haired woman turned to face the Doctor, or at least the man who looked like the Doctor. Her face lit up when she saw what he was wearing. His shirt was neatly buttoned up beneath his tweed jacket and his usual trousers met feet covered by Victorian style boots. Clara was unable to see the braces, but she was pretty sure that they were still there. _Shame his fashion sense doesn't change. _ She thought to herself still grinning at him. There was only one thing missing. The bowtie. Not that she thought it was cool or anything, she would be quick to deny that if she was asked whether they were cool, but this man in front of her, who she was used to seeing with that iconic bowtie around his neck, just looked wrong without it. In his hand he was holding a piece of cloth, but her hopes fell when she saw it was for a tie, rather than for a bow tie.

"Um, Clara. A little help here please?" he finally asked, his face a bright pink. This comment made Clara laugh out loud.

"Are you telling me, that you are actually unable to tie a tie?" she asked just to make sure. He nodded.

"I am used to wearing a bow tie, but since you bought me this, I guessed that you do not like it." He explained. Clara took the strip of cloth out of his hands and wound it around his neck. She wove it into shape expertly, as she was used to helping Artie with his tie when he was younger. But technically, he hadn't been born yet, so she couldn't bring him or Angie up. She took a step away from John Smith to admire her work and a small amount of her hair fell into her face. Automatically, he reached up to brush it behind her ear. She hadn't realized what he was doing until John was almost right in her face. He blushed as he moved away.

To fill the awkward silence that they had created he said, "So, what do you think?"

"Honestly, I think I preferred the bow tie."

His face fell; he was obviously trying to please her, but she hadn't noticed yet. "I will change ties then." He muttered as he began to leave the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Clara told him as she grabbed the back of his jacket, preventing him from leaving. "Let's say today is a trial run. Once I have seen you wear this thing properly," she motioned towards the bow tie before she continued. "Then I can make up my mind." John Smith nodded as she sat down on one of the two wooded chairs in the room. Clara perched on the other and she carried on taking sips from her mug.

"Work begins tomorrow. Oh, that reminds me. I do not believe that I told you the exciting news that I found out yesterday evening. You remember the school I applied for a position at a while ago? Well, they reviewed my application and decided to offer me the role of a history teacher!" he told Clara, smiling brightly.

"I assume that you took this offer then?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Um….Well….I just had to make sure that you were happy about it first." He muttered just loud enough for Clara to hear.

"Of course I am happy. This is a wonderful opportunity for you, and a chance to make us some money, Mr Smith!"

"I am glad to hear you say that, Miss Oswald." He replied, before Clara pulled him into a big hug. He enjoyed it and so did she, so they stayed there for longer than they should have done. But there was no reason to let go, so why not?


End file.
